


Never be the same

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 16岁已成年！符合精灵历法的！商稿，R18大量





	Never be the same

犹如朝阳般耀眼夺目、无与伦比的人，成长的路标或者里程碑般的人，却又恰巧是拥有矫健身姿和神秘魅力的女性，曾在年少时成为阿尔菲诺无数次桃色梦境中挥之不去的主角。  
光，他总是直呼她的名字。更多人称呼为“英雄”或“光之战士”时，阿尔菲诺就可以轻而易举地叫出这个亲密的称谓，他不止一次窃喜，尽管这并不是什么大不了的事情，但对于情窦初开的少年来说已足够为之偷偷雀跃。有时他也会，有意无意地触碰她的衣角、手指或是其他一些微不足道的部位，过程总是紧张又刺激的，偶尔小动作会被光发现，但她也只是选择放任，却从未开口说些什么。阿尔菲诺为她的默许感到狂喜，之后却又紧张得不敢再进一步。  
他还太年轻了，对于光来说，他还太年轻了。哪怕被称为萨雷安魔法大学天才学生，但到底还是学生，他还没有成长到可以用身躯替她遮风挡雨的地步，自诩过人的智慧也在现实面前一败涂地。别心急，还需要一点点时间，阿尔菲诺时常告诫自己，他相信自己还有充分的发展空间，足够成长为令光动心的优秀男性，他确信这点。  
只是……  
光会等他吗？光还有时间用来等他吗？  
从踏入伊修加德、踏入雪之家那天起，阿尔菲诺就隐隐约约感觉到光与从前的不同，奥尔什方带给她太多从前没有过的感情，至少在奥尔什方面前，光活得更像一个真实存在的人那样，拥有自己的喜怒哀乐。而与奥尔什方同样，一直陪伴她左右的，是比自己更加聪慧优秀兼具胆识的代理教皇——艾默里克，艾默里克的优秀毋庸置疑，甚至连阿尔菲诺为他的魄力和决心所折服。长久以来，陪伴在光身边的只有沙之家的众人，更多的是阿尔菲诺，他险些都要产生只有自己陪伴左右的错觉，现实又一次狠狠打醒他，很显然，强大又美丽的光所到之处无一不是追随的目光，只是他太过自负轻视了这一切。旅途中不断出现的各色男性频繁露面，阿尔菲诺愈发意识到自己的缺陷有多么难以弥补。  
他仍有时间可以成长，但在那之前，光可能会变得专属于除他以外的任何一个人了。  
时间之神沙利亚克是十二神中最为残酷的，甚至远超破坏神拉尔戈。这句话曾在某本书中所阅读的话语，沉重地烙在阿尔菲诺身上。对于光来说他还太年轻了，而这段距离却很可能是最难跨越的鸿沟，他努力在与时间交锋，他能让自己学习更多知识，体验更多挫折，唯独不能让自己一夜长大。在光的面前，他始终还是那个“可靠的同伴”，而不是“可靠的男人”。  
焦急是最不该有的情绪，但阿尔菲诺管不住自己的心，当他走在神拳痕的小路上，当他站在红玉海的海岸边，当他拜访重建后的多玛飞地，当他看到光身边出现的一个又一个男性，心脏仿佛被狠狠揪住无法呼吸。  
他在自制与自暴自弃的边缘不断徘徊着。  
光是在阿尔菲诺的烦躁将要达到顶峰时，才后知后觉地发现他的不对劲。她像往常一样热情地凑过去想要询问，阿尔菲诺却沉着脸躲开她，一个人朝基拉巴尼亚荒野里跑去，几乎是下意识地光便追了上去，如今的阿尔菲诺不比从前，她费了好大力气才堪堪在一处转角拉住他。  
“阿尔菲诺。”光喘着粗气，叫住他。“发生了什么事？”  
“……我没事。”阿尔菲诺手臂被拉着，却倔强地不肯回头。“让我一个人待会吧。”  
这是阿尔菲诺第一次拒绝光的关心。她一愣，缓缓松开手，踌躇许久才挤出一句话：“这里很危险……我很担心你……”  
阿尔菲诺浑身一颤，似乎被戳中了什么，双手不自觉攥成拳头。“谢谢，我没事。”强自镇定的口气到底不能完全掩饰，尾音的颤抖早已出卖他的心思。光察觉到阿尔菲诺与平日不同的低气压，不知如何是好，默不作声地扶住他的肩膀，用行动告知他“我在这里”。  
两人僵持许久，阿尔菲诺总算收拾好溃不成军的情绪，深吸一口气，悄悄握住肩膀上的手，低声询问：“在光眼里，我算得上男人吗？”阿尔菲诺没有回头，唯有温润的热度从掌心传递过来。聪明如阿尔菲诺，简单的话语往往包含更多的意味，那是光命令自己禁止去思考的范畴，没错，阿尔菲诺已然成年，他是一位优秀的男性，但对于光，对于他们不敢直言的领域，阿尔菲诺显得那么年轻，仿佛思维有所染指都能带来沉重的罪恶感。阿尔菲诺还是一株茁壮成长的小树，亟待未来成长得枝繁叶茂，但光早就过了肆意妄为的年纪，至少心理上是的。  
“你是优秀的男子汉，阿尔菲诺。”光试图用故作轻快的口吻带过这个敏感话题。  
阿尔菲诺没有回头，也没有搭话，只是掌心又握紧几分。微小的举动让光倍感压力，她并不擅长话术，对于眼前尴尬的局面也没有足够的心计去化解，不得不呆愣在原地，任由阿尔菲诺握着自己的手，相对无言。  
“光。”阿尔菲诺轻轻唤了一声。  
“光……”阿尔菲诺又一次叹息地念着她的名字。  
声声叹息像羽毛轻柔地挠着心房，光只觉浑身不自在，心底酥麻得仿佛有什么埋藏已久的东西将要破土而出，少年挺拔俊秀的身影仅仅一步之遥，她凝视着少年高高束起的白色长发下不经意间裸露出来的优美后颈，强烈的冲动让她想要从背后仅仅拥抱住他。好在理智艰难地战胜了欲望，经过激烈的角逐，她总算把自己快要丢弃的操守道德勉强维系起来。  
阿尔菲诺在此时回过头，纤长的睫毛在眼底投下一片深邃的阴影，他抬眼用那双清澈不包含杂质的少年的双眸投向光，暗藏的阴霾悄无声息地刺穿光的防线。“光……”他并不是哀求，而是用肯定的语气陈述。“我想要拥抱你。”  
光并没有拒绝，或者说阿尔菲诺早已吃准她拒绝不了。少年的身材只比光高出少许，两人相拥时胸膛紧贴在一起，像再次拥有失而复得的宝物般，阿尔菲诺将头埋在光的颈窝间，深深呼吸着属于她的味道。亲密又热烈的拥抱，和同伴或是盟友的感觉完全不同，明明阿尔菲诺的双臂并没有特别用力，但光呼吸急促总也喘不过气，无处安放的双手慌乱地在空中比划了几下，做贼心虚似的环过阿尔菲诺的胸膛。阿尔菲诺沉重的呼吸声如此清晰地在耳边响彻，意识到他在认真嗅着自己身上的味道，光的脸腾地一下便红了，方才追赶时略微的汗水混着衣服整洁舒心的味道猝不及防充斥鼻间，她分不清这是自己的抑或是阿尔菲诺的，但这充满阳光的温暖气息充满怀念感，让光忍不住深深吸入，而后缓缓呼出。热辣的鼻息拂过耳畔，痒痒地令阿尔菲诺敏感的长耳有些火烧火燎，光洁的颈部肌肤毫无保留地暴露在眼前，优美却脆弱，让他止不住地拥有想要破坏这份整洁的坏心眼，阿尔菲诺很少头脑发热，然而这次他甚至来不及思考，双唇便已凑到那片柔软的肌肤上轻啄。  
颈部痒痒的酥麻感一闪即逝，光尚未反应过来，不明所以地扭了扭脖子，更大片的肌肤从领口挣脱出来展现在阿尔菲诺眼前，似乎得到喂养的兽类，阿尔菲诺毫不犹豫地吻住领口的肌肤，自下而上，舌尖忘我地跟随嘴唇舔舐着，不肯放过任何一处，敏感的肌肤被舔弄引起阵阵战栗，光嘤咛一声，终于意识到这是越界的亲吻。“阿尔菲诺……”颤抖的声音听起来毫无威慑力，反倒更像邀请，阿尔菲诺抓紧光的肩膀，将她试图逃离的身体牢牢固定住，张口咬在她脆弱的颈窝处，留下一圈清晰可见的齿印，又爱怜地伸出舌头抚慰被咬得发红的肌肤，将那片齿印送入口中轻吻吮吸，仿佛是某种表示歉意的方式。光绷紧了身体，肌肤被舔弄的酥麻感令她不自觉咬紧牙关，身体却无法控制，随着阿尔菲诺每一次舔舐亲吻而过激地有所反应。阿尔菲诺的亲吻从颈窝滑下来，毫无征兆地溜入光的衣领内，想要夺取她的锁骨。  
“阿尔菲诺！”光羞愤交加，大力将阿尔菲诺的身体推开。阿尔菲诺抿着唇，沉默地直直看向她，干净无比的眼神让光徒然面红耳赤得像是烧起来，她捂住刚刚被舔弄的颈窝，染指少年的罪恶感再次涌上心头。光艰难地组织语言，最终选择用年长者的口吻训斥他：“阿尔菲诺！请你考虑清楚！”光顿了顿，不忍直视阿尔菲诺此时的脸色。“你还年轻，别让我对你出手……明白了吗？”  
阿尔菲诺上前一步想辩解什么，光捂住脖颈立刻后退了几步。他又靠近几步还想要开口，光已经甩下他落荒而逃。光始终还是跨越不了心理上的界限，见证了阿尔菲诺成长的她，无可否认心中是将他放在后辈的位置上，但阿尔菲诺的成熟已经不再局限于男孩，他越发长成一个可靠优秀的男人，哪怕不去特别瞩目，也会被其中的魅力深深吸引。光不断告诫自己，阿尔菲诺还年轻，哪怕成年的他想要触碰恋情，负责引导的人也不该是自己，她不能在刚起步时便将他引入歧途。阿尔菲诺清楚她的顾虑，故而总是悄然试探着光的底线，在光将要有所反应时立刻抽身脱离，不多做纠缠。直白的举动，也只有这次鬼迷心窍的时刻。矛盾纠结的内心由于情感而不断动摇，阿尔菲诺能隐约感受到光的感情，但却始终没有办法让她放下顾虑。  
他们需要一个契机。阿尔菲诺抿唇凝视着光跑远的背影，大胆的想法在心中成形。

“今夜天黑时，一个人到湖区东侧的沙丘来，否则……”  
逃避阿尔菲诺的数天后，一封奇怪的匿名信被塞在光的手套中，字里行间透露着威胁的意味，光默不作声地四处打探一圈，整个营地中竟没有人发现阿尔菲诺失踪了。她怀疑这是阿尔菲诺的激将法，又担心他真的出事，犹豫再三，带上武器孤身前往约定地点。  
光比约定时间早到了许久，潜伏在湖水中静静观察着不远处的沙丘，一直等到天色开始黯淡，沙丘上也没有任何人出现，她开始怀疑这封信的真假，当天边最后一丝阳光隐入大地，朦胧的月色中凭空燃起火焰，点亮沙丘上的一盏油灯，孤寂的荒原里仍然没有任何人的身影，光意识到对手的谨慎狡猾，咬牙从湖水中悄然上浮，朝灯亮着的地方漂去。快要靠近沙丘时，似乎有什么影子在灯光中一闪而过，光条件反射地从水中一跃而出，将那盏灯击落，几个翻滚退到沙丘背光的阴影中。黑影气势汹汹地朝她扑过来，光闪身回避，退到某处似乎是营地的简易帐篷后，她正疑惑这种地方为什么会有帐篷，电光火石间一连串清晰的想法浮上脑海，她掀开帐篷，果不其然，阿尔菲诺正拿着魔导书端坐其中，自信地笑道：“光，你来了。”被耍得团团转的感觉让光有些不满，正想从帐篷里退出去，背后一股巨大的冲力将她撞进去，光踉跄几步靠着阿尔菲诺跌坐下来，宝石兽乖巧地蹭了蹭阿尔菲诺的小腿，跳入魔导书中消失踪迹。  
“玩笑过头了，阿尔菲诺。”光很是严肃地训斥他。“让人担心。”  
“担心的话，为什么要避开我？”阿尔菲诺朝光的方向挪了挪。  
光默不作声地往同向挪开距离，眼神没有放在他身上。“你考虑得不够清楚。”  
“放弃才是考虑清楚，你是想这么说吗？”阿尔菲诺罕见地有些恼火，但他尽量克制自己冷静说话。“光，考虑得不清楚的人是你才对。”  
被一语戳中痛处的光转头怒视着阿尔菲诺，讲不出任何辩解的话，两人就这样凝视着，谁也没有率先开口。眼前的少年胸口起伏，似乎在努力忍耐胸臆的不平，光的心底有团火焰静静燃烧，她猛地行动了，动作快得阿尔菲诺还没有反应过来，她一手揪起他的衣领，不带感情的吻重重落在少年青涩的嘴唇上。  
“你想要的，就是这样吗？”光咬牙，低声问道。  
被这样无情的嘴唇触碰，少年的怒火瞬间被引爆，他干脆托住光的后脑将她拉向自己，以更加用力的嘴唇胡乱吻住光，恶狠狠的样子不像是接吻，反倒更像一场无声地搏斗，光也不甘示弱地将阿尔菲诺按倒在地咬住他的双唇，阿尔菲诺紧紧环着光的脖颈，无数次索求她被摩擦得娇艳欲滴的双唇。  
“阿尔菲诺，我不是你想要的那种人。”光俯身，气息紊乱地喷吐在阿尔菲诺面上。“松开，别逼我对你出手。”  
阿尔菲诺倔强地不肯松手，嘴唇若即若离摩擦光的双唇，哑着嗓子道：“事到如今……要我怎么停止思念你……”低沉婉转的声音夹杂了一丝难以察觉的失落，轻易将光绷紧的那根神经扯断。潜藏已久的情感霎时喷涌出来，光咬牙，出其不意地握住阿尔菲诺硬得不成样子的下身，缓缓用手指上下抚弄。初尝人事的阿尔菲诺冷不丁被握住分身挑逗，强烈的快感让他倒吸凉气，扭过头不想让自己失态的样子落入光眼中。  
“就算这样也可以吗？我可不是你幻想里的英雄……”光持续玩弄着少年的性器，冷酷无比地告诫他。“这种淫荡的事也能随便做到。”  
“光……”阿尔菲诺扶住她的肩膀，将双唇凑上光咬紧的牙关，深长温柔地吻住她却不带有情色的意味，仿佛是为了安抚光的情绪，吻如羽毛般轻啄她的双唇。“如果你不出手，我会嘲笑你的。”  
得到许可的光不打算有过多废话，舌尖拨开阿尔菲诺毫无防备的牙齿深入其间，不太熟练地引导他青涩的舌头与自己的相互纠缠，心脏在胸膛中擂打，响声震耳欲聋让光紧张得战栗，双手滑过阿尔菲诺的胸膛将他的上衣拨开，他的身体尚且青涩，却因长久冒险锻炼出一些结实的肌肉，将少年原本瘦削的身体包裹起来，腹部和胸膛已初现肌肉的雏形，这样的姿态或许不能称之为“少年”，尽管胸膛仍旧单薄，修长的四肢却在一举一动间显露出优美的肌肉线条，如同一块等待雕琢的璞玉，在半开半掩的衣服中散发出介于少年和青年之间的、令人遐想的魔力。光的手指颤抖地抚上阿尔菲诺的胸膛，似乎得到极大满足，他仰头发出深长的叹息，右手握上光的手背。  
“阿尔菲诺，我可以吗？”光紧张得再次询问。  
阿尔菲诺握紧光颤抖的手，让她随着自己的动作从上而下游走至腹部。“现在我是你的了，光。”他这样柔情地低喊她的名字。“别害怕，我陪着你。”  
被察觉到内心挣扎的光无奈笑笑，对阿尔菲诺敏锐的心思无可奈何，却又因这份无微不至的关怀而窃喜。双唇青涩地探寻着吮吸在一起，两人都不是老练的技术派，只单纯凭借本能紧紧拥吻，喘息着在每次舌尖摩擦时发出坦率的声音，光摸索着将他的衣物全部褪尽，凝视身下那具引诱人犯下罪孽的躯体，吞了吞唾液，俯身轻轻啃咬阿尔菲诺凸起的锁骨，舌头随嘴唇一齐吻过他单薄的胸膛，对胸口凸起的两点樱色格外照顾，青涩的身体在光的抚摸亲吻下透出浅粉色的血气，在爱人的触碰下激起阵阵快感，伏在自己身上的光神情从未有过的柔软，微微透红的脸颊又为她平添几分色彩，美丽得让阿尔菲诺羞于直视。光的双唇吻过结实的腹部，滑到他早就坚硬滚烫得不成样子的分身上，充血涨得紫红的性器在光面前轻轻抖动，虽已成年身体却仍在蜕变期的分身并不是多么夸张的尺寸，硬要形容，就是十分适宜让人喜爱的形状，光到底是初次接触，生怕弄疼阿尔菲诺，小心翼翼地亲吻性器的表面肌肤，尝试将它纳入口中，唾液顺着嘴角丝丝缕缕流经分身，光缓缓上下吮吸的动作尽管竭尽全力，却掌握不到要领而显得笨拙非常。阿尔菲诺的性器被纳入紧致的甬道亲吻吮吸着，快感如电流般冲入后脑，身前起伏的光专注的神情让他一瞬怀疑自己是否处在梦中。 “光……够了……”他用力推开光的肩膀，不让她继续那个羞人的姿势。“别这样勉强自己……”  
“这是第一次，我想让你舒服。”光跪在阿尔菲诺双腿间，仰头亲昵地吻住他柔软的嘴唇。阿尔菲诺抓回一点主动权，搂过光的腰肢主动将舌头送入她口中，充分运用自己强大的学习能力，寻找光口中每一处敏感地带用力搅拌，从微合的眼帘中偷偷打量怀中紧闭双眼面色绯红的光，这是怎样的美景，他在心中幸福地感叹。“我更想让光舒服起来。”阿尔菲诺恋恋不舍地松开双唇，与光鼻尖相触互换灼热的吐息。“光……该怎么做……请教导我……”哪怕被压在身下，阿尔菲诺仍然掌握了主导权，光缓缓解开衣扣，他的双手已急不可耐地从间隙中探进来，缓慢但仔细地摩挲每一寸肌肤，衣衫狼狈挂在臂弯间来不及被脱下，阿尔菲诺的亲吻已经落在胸口，直接夺取凸起的两点乳尖用力吮吸，右手握住另一侧丰盈的软肉揉捏，露出符合年纪的急切和生涩，在发现舌头拨弄乳尖会令光轻哼出声后，他便更加卖弄技巧，用舌尖上下拨动硬硬的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，用食指按住缓慢转圈搓动。腰肢被空出来的左手托住，强迫胸膛更加贴紧阿尔菲诺的脸庞，酥麻瘙痒的感觉不止在胸部，从尾椎蔓延到全身，甚至胸膛中也充满这份酥痒的不满足感，她得占据主导地位，好好教导眼前的年轻人才行。光用力将阿尔菲诺按倒在地，双腿自然地骑上他的身体，花穴仅隔着一层内衣布料贴在发热的性器上，阿尔菲诺脑中闪过接下来要发生的事情，突然乱了阵脚，方才的游刃有余荡然无存，仰视骑在身上的光优美如油画般胴体，红着脸支支吾吾地说：“光……你……你……”接下来的话太过色情羞耻让他怎么也开不了口，无处安放的双手想抚上光的腰肢，却又触电般缩回来。  
不知怎的，光发现自己竟然如此乐意见到阿尔菲诺窘迫的样子，她握住阿尔菲诺早已肿胀的性器，对准花穴。“阿尔菲诺，别移开目光，好好看着我。”双腿微微用力，坐下来将昂扬的性器艰难地吞入深处，还不够湿润的花穴被猛然撑开的滋味并不好受，光大口喘息着努力放松身体，沉下臀部让整根分身进入自己。突然进入紧致无比的花径，被夹击的剧烈快感和些许疼痛差点让阿尔菲诺在初入时就过早射出来，他咬牙克制想要发泄的欲望，光的脸颊被汗浸湿，湿漉漉的双眼朦胧地看向阿尔菲诺，终于达成目标的脱力感让她腰肢酸软，光喘着粗气，用从未有过的柔和语气微笑道：“太好了……阿尔菲诺……”  
天上的明月倒映在湖面，一池波光粼粼的水因此多了皎洁柔和的色彩，光湿润的眼睛就如同那汪盈满月色的深沉湖水，过分美丽和温柔包裹着阿尔菲诺，竟让他在交合这一刻莫名地想要流泪。眼前的人儿不再是水中月镜中花，只需伸手便可以将她握在掌心里，他的月亮，他的星光，他一直以来追寻的感情于此得到回应。光撑在阿尔菲诺的胸膛上，腰肢缓慢地上下律动着，花穴和性器亲密地摩擦在一起接吻，更多深入到花径中，光调整动作，总算摸索到能令自己舒服的位置，臀部的吞咽动作也变得愈发迫切渴求，不断将身下阿尔菲诺的分身吃入体内，许多细微的电流穿过脊椎，光分不清自己在喘息还是在呻吟，声音不受控制地随唾液一起从口中滴落。身下的阿尔菲诺咬着牙，似乎在忍耐过分的快感，俊秀的脸庞红透了，漂亮的双眼微微眯起隐匿在凌乱的刘海下，光用手指将被他汗浸湿的发丝拂开，无比满足于欣赏他被快感支配不知所措的青涩样子。光起了玩心，想要欺负这个初尝人事的少年，低头用舌头分开他的双唇，将躲在牙间的舌头勾引出来吮吸缠绕，腰肢律动得更加频繁，对准自己欲求不满的深处不停冲击顶撞，内壁紧紧吸住他的性器，不让阿尔菲诺轻易逃走。光愈渐急促娇艳的吟哦在耳边萦绕，沉溺在快感中将要高潮的样子直白地映入眼帘，青涩少年怎能经受住如此激烈的索求，慌乱中搂住光的身体闭紧双眼，低喊一声将欲望深深射入花穴内。光在不断摩擦撞击中达到小高潮，无力地瘫软下来趴在阿尔菲诺身上，思维被冲到天边怎么也无法收拢。  
阿尔菲诺搂紧累极了的光，心底抑制不住地涌出狂喜和幸福，一向善于言辞的他在此时失言。“光……光……”胡乱地喃喃低喊着爱人的名字，除此之外，再也找不出任何语言去形容此刻的心情。“光……”少年与爱人一起越过成人的那条界线，他不断亲吻着光的脸颊额头鼻尖，以亲昵的行为表达满溢心中的爱意。光轻柔地抚摸他的脸庞，双目交触时像是磁铁紧紧吸引在一起，回过神来双唇已无须任何话语，自然而然地渴求彼此，光软和的胸部黏在阿尔菲诺胸膛上，甚至能感觉到硬硬凸起的乳尖摩擦着肌肤，才得以喘息的心跳顿时又乱撞起来，他闭着眼认真地亲吻光甜美的嘴唇，脸红得延伸到耳尖，还没察觉时，刚刚软下去的分身又挺立起来，抵在光的花穴处。  
阿尔菲诺没想到自己的身体比意志更加诚实，窘迫得支支吾吾不知如何开口，眼神有意无意地瞟向光。阿尔菲诺窘迫又强撑无事的样子，无论看多少次都可爱得让人心动不已，光咬了一口他的鼻尖调笑道：“怎么了，小朋友遇到困难了吗？”  
“不许叫我小朋友！”阿尔菲诺半是生气半是顺水推舟地将光扑倒在地，红着脸眼神游离地说。“接、接下来怎么样……我可……我可不管哦……”  
光双手环过阿尔菲诺的脖颈，让两人的身体更加贴紧。“遵命，我的阿尔菲诺。”  
这句话像导火索瞬间引燃阿尔菲诺的欲望，像久旱逢甘霖的人那样，他急切地亲吻揉捏光的胸部腰肢，毫无章法顺序，他对光胸前樱色的乳尖格外钟情，手指或舌头总是格外关照那里，尽管如此失控，他还是很好地克制住欲望，握住性器缓缓进入光花径中。甫一进入，光的紧致柔软就让他险些控制不住过早发泄，阿尔菲诺抬起光的一条腿，哑着嗓子发出进攻的信号：“光……我动了……”起初是试探性地轻轻捅入，找到腰肢律动的诀窍后便捏紧光的大腿根部疯狂抽插，顶撞力度之大让光都有些承受不住，抓紧身下的布料试图稳住身体，阿尔菲诺年轻结实的腰肢不知疲倦般快速抽动，他微微弯腰握紧光的胯部快速撞击，糟糕的透明液体从花穴中流淌出来，被性器抽插着发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，淫荡而热烈回响在帐篷狭小的空间，身体的反应比口中欲迎还拒喊着“慢一点”的语言更加坦率，得到润滑的性器更深入地捅进花穴深处，光的声音已经无法控制，强烈的快感冲进脑袋中让她没有余力思考其余事情。  
“阿尔菲诺！阿尔菲诺！”光哑着嗓子，几乎是尖叫着喊出阿尔菲诺的名字。  
“光……我在这里……我在……”阿尔菲诺清秀的面容微微扭曲，用力捅入光的深处又一次让自己的精华灌满其中。光在高潮中攀上顶峰，张大了口却发不出声音，身体酸软得连一根手指也没有力气动弹，半梦半醒之间，似乎有人为她细致地盖上毯子，一具温暖略带汗味的身体钻进毯子里温柔地搂住她，光深深嗅着熟悉的令人安心的味道，将头枕在他的胸膛上沉沉睡去。  
有些滚烫的唇印在她的发梢，阿尔菲诺柔声道：“好梦，光。”

“该起床了，光！”某人毫不留情的掀开被子，把蜷缩在其中的光从床上拖起来。“快起来吃早餐了！”  
“嗯……再睡一会嘛……”光闭着眼四手四脚地抱紧枕头，摆出绝对防御的姿势。掀开被子的某人拖不动她，忽然没了动静，光睡眼惺忪，疑惑地眯着眼睛四处打量，一双大手悄无声息从睡裙下摆伸入，极富技巧地握住光柔软挺拔的胸部，手指捏住乳尖不轻不重地揉搓。  
光的睡意顿时被赶跑，挣扎地想从掌心逃脱，却被这双手的主人拖进怀里，嘴唇毫不留情地进攻光敏感脆弱的耳垂，一口叼住用舌头撩拨着。“唔……阿尔菲诺……”光不满地反抗道，身后的阿尔菲诺不为所动，亲吻从耳垂滑到颈窝，轻柔地咬住颈部肌肤，像是挠痒般或咬或吸。  
20来岁的阿尔菲诺长成了一名身材修长紧实的俊秀男性，或许是教导太早的缘故，浑身上下散发出要命的荷尔蒙气息，更要命的是——  
“你起得太晚了，光。”阿尔菲诺的大手从内解开光胸口的扣子，让她的香肩裸露在空气中，细密地啃咬吮吸着原本就有不少红紫色瘀痕的肌肤。  
光反抗不能，完全被他掌握手中，无力地扯着阿尔菲诺的袖子低声嘟囔：“怪谁啊……”  
“怪我。”阿尔菲诺轻笑一声，轻易将光按倒在柔软的床上，双手在她全身上下游走。“昨晚做到太晚了，抱歉。让我补偿一下吧。”说着，不顾光的抗议，抬手将她的睡裙扯开温柔地吻上衣服之下的肌肤。光被他压在身下，敏感地带早被摸得一清二楚，只能无力地在他的抚弄下剧烈喘息。  
过早教会一个天才有关这方面的事，到底是对是错啊……光在心底叹息，这个问题的答案来不及去揣测，阿尔菲诺已撬开她的双唇，用亲吻阻断她所有思绪。


End file.
